Warriors Olympics
The Long Jump John :John pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it in a bowl. He crossed the room and plopped down on the couch. :John's brother, Brady, grabbed the remote. :John glared at him, but Brady switched on the TV and flipped to channel 45. :John gaped at the screen. "What the...?" :"It's the Warriors Olympics!" Brady exclaimed. "Autumn," he called, "come here!" :A young girl of about 8 ran into the room. "What, Brady?" she asked. :"It's the Warriors Olympics!" Brady told her, gesturing to the screen. :Autumn squealed, took a handful of John's popcorn, and plopped down on the couch between the two brothers. :The TV announcer had just gotten started. "For ThunderClan, Bluestar herself will be taking the jump." :"Go, Bluestar!" Autumn shouted. She grabbed more of John's popcorn. :John laid his head in his hands. ''This is going to be a long night...'' he told himself. :Brady turned up the volume as Bluestar backed up... :Autumn leaned forward in her seat. Bluestar :''Bluestar raced forward... and leaped.'' :''She could feel the wind rushing through her fur as she flew through the air above the sandy pit.'' :''She landed close to the edge and turned away from the screaming crowd.'' :''A Twoleg walked forward and put a yellow stick between the place Bluestar jumped and the place where she landed.'' :''He stood up and yelled something, and the crowd screamed louder.'' :''Lionheart came up to her. "He says you jumped around 5... meters."'' :''"Is that far?" Bluestar asked, tilting her head to one side.'' :''"I don't know," Lionheart confessed.'' ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, BloodClan '''Icepaw watched from the sides as Brokenstar approached the long-jump pit. ''He's going to lose!'' Icepaw told herself.''' '''She watched as Brokenstar backed up and leaped. He landed short of Bluestar, and stormed off the pit, fuming.''' '''''Yes!'' Icepaw cheered for herself as Crookedstar jumped and fell short of Brokenstar, putting him in third place.''' '''Tallstar took his jump and beat Brokenstar, forcing him into third.''' '''As Scourge leaped, his legs flailed outward as he flew through the air. He landed in the sand pit in fifth place. '''"Icepaw," a voice said.''' '''Icepaw turned to her brother. "Yes?"''' '''"ThunderClan have chosen you for the apprentices' event," Foxpaw informed her.''' '''Icepaw stood up proudly.''' '''"Let's go over there," Foxpaw suggested.''' Final Results #Bluestar (ThunderClan)- 5 meters #Tallstar (WindClan)- 4.5 meters #Brokenstar (ShadowClan)- 4 meters #Crookedstar (RiverClan)- 3.75 meters #Scourge (Bloodclan)- 2.47 meters Medal Totals 100-Meter Sprint John :''Why am I watching this?'' John asked himself for the 16th time. :"Yeah, Bluestar!" Autumn yelled. She was still giggling after seeing Scourge's jump. :John had to admit that Scourge had looked pretty dumb. :"What's next?" Brady asked. :John glanced at his watch. "I don't know." :Autumn yelled, "The 100-meter sprint!" :"WindClan will win," Brady proclaimed. :"Let's see," John murmured. Runningwind :''Runningwind began to run, neck and neck with Mudpelt.'' :Go! ''he urged himself, picking up speed.'' :''Mudpelt did too, finishing first, directly in front of Runningwind.'' :''"Good race, Mudpelt," Runningwind crowed. "You're fast!"'' :''"Aren't ''all'' WindClan cats?" Mudpelt pointed out.'' ShadowClan, RiverClan, and BloodClan :'''"They're so ''fast!''" Bone spat.''' :'''Mistyfoot nodded, panting. "At least Runningwind's a good sport." :'''Russetfur stared at both of them. "We have to win ''something,''" she murmured. "I have a plan." Final Scores #Mudpelt (WindClan)- 10 seconds #Runningwind (ThunderClan)- 10.2 seconds #Mistyfoot (RiverClan)- 11 seconds #Bone (BloodClan)- 11.5 seconds #Russetfur (ShadowClan)- 11.75 seconds Medal Totals Medal Totals=